Dirty Image
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: She saw something children are never to see in their lives.


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji only the OC Roderich and Hades. Enjoy!**

**Also a wonderful thank you to my beta reader WordJester! Without her help this couldn't be possible!  
><strong>

***the OC Roderich is male, but since Grell is his mother he insists on people calling him a her***

"Dirty Image"

Roderich sat idly in his chair drinking his peppermint tea, his favorite. His golden eyes closed as he brought the cup to his lips and closed his golden eyes in satisfaction as the heavenly liquid flowed across his taste buds. After a long, gratifying sip, Roderich lowered the cup from his lips and regarded the two guests, sitting across from him silently.

Ciel and his butler were waiting for the Undertaker to arrive so they could require acquire there their much needed information. The boy, Roderich had told them that the Undertaker was very busy, but they kept their seats, insisting on waiting for the man.

'Stubborn nobles.'

Crossing one leg over the other Roderich sat his tea down on the saucer beside him and let out a sigh.

"Honestly, you can come back another time" Roderich tried to reason,fed up with their presence.

The young noble Ciel, after a long sip of his tea, set the cup aside and looked directly at Roderich. His eyes were serious but a small, polite smile graced his lips facial features.

"We are willing to wait Roderich, unless our presence here is causing you some complication" Ciel said smugly.

Roderich took a breath so as to not yell at the young noble and smiled sweetly, trying to be as lady like as he could be.

"Of course not my lord, your presence here is almost always welcome," Roderich said before he stood.

"Excuse me," he said before turning to leave up the stairs to his parents room. His companion Hades, who had been resting by his feet while he entertained the guests, hopped to her feet and followed after him, on his heels, transforming into her human form half way up the stairs.

"My lady, you should not disturb your father, he may be very busy," his companion Hades said.

"I do not care right now Hades. I want that fucking noble gone. He is ruining my mood and my day." Roderich said.

As they reached the top of the stairs behind the door noises could be heard, a sorts of moaning and grunting. Hades could hear them perfectly and knew what the master was doing.

'So that's what's taking him so long to come down.'

She tried to turn her young master away so his father would no be disturbed, but it was too late. Roderich opened the door and his eyes met a scene which his mind could not parents were in bed together naked, his mother on top of his father; his father had recent scratches and wounds on his chest and neck. Roderich could not form any words at all, all he could do was stare until Hades closed her hand around his eyes and smiled at her Master and his mistress.

"Hades! What is the meaning of this dear?" Grell asked, not bothering to cover himself.

"Forgive me, my lady. Master, you have Earl Phantomhive downstairs. He requests your presence for information," Hades said.

"Oh really, be down in a tick," Undertaker said.

Hades nodded and lead her and her lady, Roderich out of the room closing the door behind her. When they were out of sight Hades uncovered her lady's eyes. Roderich was still shaken by the encounter could not form words; he could only stare staring blankly ahead, focused on nothing in particular.  
>Leading her lady back down stairs, Hades sat him down on one of the many coffins that littered the shop.<br>Roderich didn't speak or pick up his cup of tea. He just sat there quietly with a blank expression on his face, acknowledging neither guest who sat before her, staring questioningly. The noble, seeing this, however saw this, and looked at Hades for answers.

"What is wrong with him?" Ciel asked.

"She saw something that young children are not meant to see...ever," Hades said with a smile on her face.

Although the young noble was confused,his butler caught Hades meaning and smiled a devilish smile.


End file.
